Nuestra Alianza
by The Nova 6
Summary: Un oneshot breve de regalo de cumpleaños que hice, y también lo pongo aquí para que lo lea quien quiera. InglaterraxPortugal.


**Dislcaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NUESTRA ALIANZA<span>**

* * *

><p>Arthur podía presumir de tener la alianza más antigua de la Historia, desde el año 1373, aún vigente. Esa alianza llevaba firmada con Portugal desde los tiempos en que Cláu era apenas un par de ciudades que casi no podían llamarse reino, y él era una isla completamente dividida. Los intereses de ambos nunca habían chocado, y era por eso por lo que nunca habían roto su amistad. Cuando les había convenido, se habían aliado con o contra España, mayormente para atacar a Francia conjuntamente.<p>

Habían tenido algún que otro roce, cuando Arthur había insistido en que la portuguesa le ayudara a atacar los puertos españoles del Caribe y de la propia España, pero Cláudia se había negado. Bien porque, como el británico sabía, quería mucho a su hermano (no en vano había pasado toda su infancia con él y luchado juntos contra la ocupación islámica), y también porque, a pesar de que había conseguido independizarse de la monarquía hispánica y tener su propio rey, aún tenía miedo de que Antonio pudiera vengarse y volver a invadirla. Por descontado, ella podía contar con él. Inglaterra recordó cómo había presionado a su rey hasta que éste hubo cedido, para que enviara un barco rápido a Portugal y poder evacuar a la familia real de allí, cuando Francia amenazaba a Cláu tras conquistar e invadir a Antonio.

En aquella ocasión, la portuguesa le había pedido que ayudara a su hermano a librarse del francés, ya que solo tenía pocas posibilidades. Inglaterra había accedido a hacerlo, su alianza le obligaba a atender las peticiones de sus aliados y prestarles ayuda cuando la precisaran. La cosa salió bien, Francia se retiró, Portugal era libre y España también. La reacción de Antonio consistió en un leve "gracias" y un apretón seco de manos. En cambio, Cláudia fue mucho más efusiva. Le había dado un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras le agradecía que les hubiera ayudado. Fue la primera vez que el británico había perdido su entereza y se había ruborizado delante de ella. Consiguió permiso para quedarse en Portugal, con un par de barcos patrullando arriba y abajo la costa, por si los franceses volvían a las andadas.

Francia aún era poderoso, y luchando en tierra era invencible, incluso para Arthur, el cual era el rey indiscutible del mar. El británico pasó en Lisboa un tiempo, como huésped distinguido de la Casa de Braganza. Pero lo más importante para él fue que pasó todo ese tiempo con Cláu. No obstante, las alianzas no pueden aguantar inamovibles durante tantos siglos, y Arthur, ante la perspectiva de la expansión por África, veía llegar problemas por el horizonte.

— ¿Ultimátum? —le había preguntado Cláu, furiosa—. ¿De qué vas, Arthur? ¿Crees que voy a retirarme de África porque lo exijas tú?

—Escucha, Portugal, yo no soy quien lo exige, es el gobierno que… —había intentado explicarse, pero ella no le había dejado.

— ¿Y no sabe tu gobierno que existen formas más pacíficas de pedir algo? Podemos negociar la compra de los territorios, podemos negociar una administración conjunta. Pero no, de buenas a primeras vienes exigiéndome que te los dé y amenazando. Eso no es bueno entre aliados, espero que lo sepas.

Lo sabía, pero no estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Por todo Portugal empezó a gestarse un sentimiento de hostilidad hacia Reino Unido, e incluso llegó a haber disturbios graves, exigiendo la destitución del gobierno y el derrocamiento de la familia real.

— ¡No son más que siervos de Inglaterra, harían cualquier cosa que les dijera! —gritaban los recién surgidos republicanos. La situación se hizo insostenible y no sólo se cambió de gobierno, sino que se instauró una República. República que muy pronto dejó claras sus intenciones de no ser tan amigos de Gran Bretaña.

—Espero que estés contento al haber conseguido lo que querías —le había dicho la portuguesa, mirándolo con desprecio—. Antes todos apoyaban nuestra alianza, ahora muchas voces claman por ponerle fin, y todo por tu culpa. Nunca creí que pudieras revolucionar mi país, Arthur. Es mejor que te vuelvas a tu casa.

—Cláu, si me dejaras explicarte…todo esto lo he hecho para ayudarte. Tu gente tenía muchos conflictos con los indígenas y…

—Conflictos que, por si no te has enterado, yo puedo resolver solita. No soy alguien a quien tengas que proteger. No soy una colonia tuya, como a veces pareces tratarme. ¡Largo!

Inglaterra había regresado a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Había intentado hablar con sus jefes para parar el ultimátum y abandonar las pretensiones sobre las colonias portuguesas, pero todos se habían negado. Se continuó presionando al nuevo gobierno portugués para la cesión, que acabaron otorgándoles.

Al día siguiente de haber ocurrido eso, la portuguesa se había presentado en su casa, y antes de decirle nada, le había pegado la bofetada más fuerte que Arthur recordaba haber recibido nunca.

— ¿Tú eres gilipollas? –Le había gritado, fuera de sí—. ¡Estoy a punto de hundirme otra vez!

Arthur siempre había respondido ante las agresiones por la fuerza, pero los que le habían atacado siempre habían sido o bien España, Francia o incluso Prusia. Pero nunca Cláudia. No se vio capaz de levantarle la mano.

— ¡Todo esto ha sido para reforzar nuestra alianza y…!

—Pues para que te enteres, estoy al borde de una nueva revolución, y no hace falta ser adivino para saber a quién están echándole la culpa, ¿verdad, Arthur?

Le había dado la espalda y se había marchado, echando chispas. E Inglaterra se había sentido muy mal. Tenía que hacer cuanto antes algo para suavizar la situación, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué. Había decidido entonces presionar para no llevarse todo lo portugués, y logró dejar libres dos de las posesiones de Cláudia. El británico había creído que eso bastaría para que ella lo perdonara, pero en la reunión llevada anualmente a cabo sobre el reparto de colonias africanas, Portugal había exigido la retirada de Gran Bretaña del territorio que antes había sido suyo, y se había negado a aceptar compensación alguna por parte del gobierno inglés.

—Cláu… ¿podemos hablar? Te prometo que vengo en paz —le dijo, abordándola tras la reunión. Ella le miró de arriba abajo, con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—He decidido que te dejaré dos de tus territorios, es lo más que he podido hacer presionando a mis jefes, y…

Lejos de lo que Arthur había pensado, la portuguesa ni siquiera cambió el gesto.

— ¿Ah, sí? No necesito tu caridad. Muchas gracias, pero llega un poco tarde —la chica se había marchado andando por el pasillo. Arthur no dejó pasar la oportunidad y la siguió.

—Espera, Cláudia…espera…por favor —Arthur no solía decir casi nunca "por favor" salvo en casos verdaderamente desesperados. Pero ese caso en particular lo había sido.

—Tengo prisa, Inglaterra. No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí —la portuguesa ni siquiera se había parado, lo cual frustró a Arthur y le hizo enfadarse. Se había colocado delante de ella.

— ¡Estoy intentando que hablemos! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? —había alzado la voz descontroladamente.

—Porque ya te he escuchado todo lo que te tenía que escuchar. En la reunión has dejado muy claro lo que significa nuestra alianza para ti —le había respondido la portuguesa, rodeándolo y alejándose—. Adiós.

El británico no había tenido ánimos para volver a insistir. Cláu estaba completamente inaccesible. Ser aliados desde hacía tanto tiempo le había pegado a ella cosas de él. Muchas cosas. Y la mayoría, no demasiado buenas. Pero… ¿qué cosas eran esas?

— ¡Arthur!

El inglés abrió un soñoliento ojo. ¿Qué hacía tirado en el sofá, durmiendo? No recordaba nada desde la noche anterior, que había abierto la puerta de su casa, casi sin ver dónde estaba la cerradura.

— ¿Qué cojones pasa? —gruñó, haciendo gala del buen humor que tenía al levantarse en un sitio que no fuera su cama. Tenía el pelo convertido en una escoba desastrada. Y la ropa…mejor ni hablar—. ¿Quién viene tan pronto a…?

Se calló al ver que eran las doce de la mañana. ¡Se había convertido en España! Ése nunca se levantaba antes de esa hora. Y él, puntual empedernido, que a las siete estaba de pie…completamente vergonzoso. Fue a abrir la puerta, gruñendo sin parar y bostezando. Pero se le pasó el sueño al ver quién estaba ahí.

— ¿Cláudia? —balbuceó. La portuguesa se encontraba ante él, balanceándose adelante y atrás mientras aguardaba.

—No voy a ser el Coco, ¿no? —Sonrió la chica—. He venido a ver si necesitabas ayuda con algo, porque mi hermano dice que te vio ayer como una cuba por la calle, de madrugada, y…

—Eso no tiene ninguna importancia —replicó Arthur, carraspeando sonoramente y levemente ruborizado—. Pero…te agradezco que hayas venido, pasa…

El inglés se apartó y dejó entrar a Cláu, la cual le dio un par de besos en las mejillas, reavivándole el sonrojo. Sí, su alianza era complicada, pero tenía la ventaja de que nunca se rompería. El británico había firmado muchas con otros países, pero él atesoraba la que le unía a la portuguesa. Era más importante, mucho más valiosa que el resto. Dibujó en su cara una leve sonrisa y la siguió.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
